Decisions
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común un policía rebelde de Tokio y un solitario chico arisco? ¿Mucho? ¿Nada? Pues desde que Naruto vio a ese chico de cabellos brunos en el callejón, supo que le traería más de un problema. Y no le importó.


_**Discleimer**_: Tengo que decirlo u.u, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san ¬¬. Si fueran míos habría mucho NaruSasu XD

.

**Decisions**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

**Capítulo I**

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_"Oscuridad._

_Aquél lugar en penumbra rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo, no sabía en dónde estaba. Repentinamente sintió dolor en las mejillas, y con miedo, colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre éstas, percibiendo una inesperada humedad. Retiró sus dedos, notando en ellos un rojo luminoso… sangre. Ahogó un grito, su garganta había quedado muda. Quería gritar. Deseaba gritar. Pero ni un solo sonido abandonó su interior. Sin embargo, el confort de un abrazo le tranquilizó. Reconoció el calor de esa persona. _

_Por fin su voz salió._

—_Papá._

_Un susurró. El lugar fue aclarándose poco a poco hasta vislumbrar por completo la figura de su progenitor._

—_No te preocupes. Yo te cuidaré… siempre estaré contigo._

_Su padre limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Entonces escuchó un repentino estruendo y sintió su corazón partirse en dos._

_Minato sonrió. _

_Y nuevamente, esa sonrisa fue devorada por la oscuridad."_

…

Naruto brincó ligeramente sobre la silla, parpadeó un par de veces y observó su alrededor, notando el característico desorden de su pequeño cubículo de trabajo. Debido a los desvelos, había quedado, una vez más, dormido sobre los papeles de su escritorio. Bostezó y estiró los brazos, percatándose del ligero sudor en su frente. La misma pesadilla otra vez. Sabía la razón, aquellos recuerdos parecían más lúcidos en la fecha del aniversario luctuoso de su padre. Aunque no tenía sentido recordarlo en ese momento. Golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos para despabilarse y volvió a levantar los brazos, estirando cada músculo de su agarrotado cuerpo.

—Por fin despiertas, Naruto.

El rubio reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

—¡Iruka! No debiste dejar que durmiera tanto, sabes que la abuela Tsunade me trae entre ceja y ceja.

Umino rió, sin inmutarse por el reclamo.

—Pero no has dormido durante casi dos días. Merecías un descanso.

Namikaze resopló, recostándose sobre su silla.

—Aún no termino de archivar el caso. Faltan unos datos.

Iruka lo comprendió, el reciente caso de homicidio seguía pendiente, pero quiso amenizar el momento.

—Qué tal si te invito un tazón de ramen.

Naruto saltó de su lugar.

—¡Me has alegrado la noche, Iruka-sensei!

Agarró la gabardina negra que permanecía al respaldo de su asiento, sin embargo apenas metió el primer brazo, la voz de Umino lo interrumpió.

—Pero no ésta noche, aún tienes que ir a Shibuya. Tengo más información sobre el caso, al parecer hubo otra víctima.

La sonrisa del áureo desapareció.

—¿Otra prostituta? —el castaño asintió—. Supongo que tendré que ir ahora.

Iruka palmeó su hombro, dándole ánimo.

—El ramen será para otro día, Naruto.

.

N&S

.

Los oscuros y deplorables callejones de Shibuya constituían el lugar perfecto para las personas delictivas de la ciudad de Tokio. A él no le importaba andar por ese barrio de mala muerte a dichas horas de la noche, sus pasos silenciosos pasaban desapercibidos, igual que su vestimenta; una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, pantalones anchos y un gorro debido al frío. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y caminó unos metros más identificando la calle. Paró en una esquina y miró hacia arriba comprobando su ubicación. Una ligera mueca apareció en sus labios cuando comprobó el mismo nombre del papel. Observó discretamente a todos lados, notando a un par de mujeres con ligeras ropas exuberantes en busca de clientes. Decidió esperar ahí unos minutos, los suficientes para que otro hombre llegara por detrás y apretara su hombro. Giró un poco el rostro, encontrando la sonrisa de un tipo más alto, de apariencia corpulenta y una horrible hilera de dientes amarillos.

—¿Cuánto cobras, cariño?

Sasuke no cambió su semblante, apartó la mano del tipo y sus delgados labios formaron una sonrisa cínica.

—Tú no llegarías a mi precio. No me hagas perder el tiempo, imbécil.

El moreno dio media vuelta dispuesto a largarse, ignorando la mala cara del hombre. A Jirobo no le gustaba que lo menospreciaran.

—¡Maldita zorra!

Escuchó el grito colérico y un fuerte tirón en su brazo, sino fuera por su gruesa chaqueta, Sasuke estaba seguro que le hubiese marcado los dedos. Molesto, estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero apenas volteó, el filo de una navaja lo detuvo. Uchiha apretó los dientes, dejándose guiar hasta el más oscuro rincón del callejón. No era débil, pero debía ser precavido. Solo necesitaba una distracción.

—Así me gusta, que sean obedientes.

Jirobo lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared, dispuesto a cortar los botones de la molesta prenda. Obteniendo la oportunidad, Sasuke le propinó un golpe en el estomago, quiso salir corriendo pero el otro lo alcanzó y alzó su puño dispuesto a regresárselo en el rostro, Uchiha cerró los ojos por inercia, mas el golpe nunca llegó.

—No debes pegarle a los niños, grandulón.

A Sasuke no le gustó aquel apelativo, abrió los ojos y encontró unas azulinas pupilas que le veían fijamente. El rubio sostenía el brazo del sujeto, impidiéndole moverse, mientras la otra mano mostraba su placa. El mayor bufó molesto, quitando su puño.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena.

Jirobo guardó la navaja y desapareció por otro callejón, dejándolos solos. Naruto observó el trayecto del individuo, metió su placa y luego posó su mirar añil sobre el joven frente a él.

—Debería arrestarte, la prostitución es un delito.

Sasuke no apartó la mirada. No podía creer su mala suerte, justo ese día tenía que encontrarse a un maldito policía. Sin embargo, sonrió con arrogancia y, sin ningún descaro, pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Casi tenían la misma altura, él un poco más alto, tal vez uno o dos centímetros.

—Puedo hacerlo gratis para ti.

Namikaze debía admitir que aquel mocoso estaba bastante bueno. A pesar de llevar una gruesa chaqueta, parecía guardar un atractivo cuerpo. Además, su rostro de piel blanca y facciones afiladas le daban un porte elegante. Y sus ojos, esos orbes ébano enmarcados por pestañas finas resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Tragó grueso.

Uchiha volvió a sonreír, humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua y apretó sus manos pálidas en la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo hacia él. Uniendo sus labios en un brusco contacto. Sasuke degustó cada parte, metiendo su lengua hasta encontrar la contraria, que no dudó en seguirle el juego en una ruda competencia. El moreno sintió las grandes manos del policía sobre sus caderas y fue separando su cuerpo poco a poco sin romper el beso. Teniendo esa distancia, supo que era el momento…Y alzó su rodilla, golpeando al blondo en la entrepierna. Naruto ahogó un quejido, separándose del menor, arrodillándose en el suelo.

—Nos vemos, dobe.

_«Mi pobre descendencia-ttebayo_»

Naruto no pudo gritar, el dolor lo dejó sin aliento. Levantó la mirada, Uchiha levantó su dedo medio mostrándole una señal obscena y salió corriendo. Desde que Naruto vio a ese chico en el callejón, supo que le traería más de un problema. Y no le importó.

Uzumaki rechinó los dientes. ¡Maldito mocoso!

.

N&S

.

Llegó frente a una gran casa de estilo francés, a pesar de vivir en Japón, su excéntrico abuelo gustaba de aquel estilo. Entró por el gran portón y abrió la puerta principal con sigilo, esperando que nadie lo viera. Respiró tranquilo al encontrar el vestíbulo vacio, y caminó a prisa directo a las escaleras.

—¿En dónde estabas, Sasuke?

Detuvo sus pasos apenas pisó el primer escalón, volteó apreciando la cara seria de su abuelo. Madara Uchiha, un hombre mayor de aspecto imponente y facciones fuertes. Dueño de un bufet de abogados bastante importante en la ciudad. Quien parecía más su carcelero, que su familiar.

—Dando una vuelta por ahí.

—¿A ésta hora? Sabes que no debes llegar tarde.

—Lo sé.

—Espero que no se repita.

Movió la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Madara bufó por lo bajo.

.

N&S

.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos azules no le daban buena apariencia, ignoró a cualquier persona que le pasara enfrente y tomó un gran trago del café que sostenía en esos momentos. Llegó hasta su cubículo, prendió la computadora y estuvo a punto de abrir el primer archivo cuando notó una cabellera rosa asomarse por la puerta. La joven sonrió, y él le devolvió el saludo.

—Te ves pésimo, Naruto.

—No pude dormir en toda la noche, Sakura-chan.

Por supuesto que no, menos después de quedar como un idiota ante un puto barato. Aunque por lo que escuchó, de barato no tenía nada.

—Se nota, pero bueno esos son los gajes del oficio.

—Tú eres la médico forense, creo que estás más acostumbrada a esto que yo.

Haruno rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gusta mi trabajo, pero a veces pasó más tiempo con los muertos que con los vivos —quedó pensativa por su recién descubrimiento. Debía convencer a su novio para salir más seguido. Movió una mano y negó ligeramente, no era tiempo de pensar en eso—. Pero no he venido a platicar sobre mi poca vida social —le entregó una hoja—. Tsunade-sama me pidió que te diera esto, es la autopsia de la última víctima, al parecer murió de una sobredosis.

—Eso significa que no hay relación con los dos asesinatos anteriores.

Naruto podría verse como un tipo despistado, pero era muy bueno en su trabajo.

—Exacto, para ella solo fue mala suerte.

Uzumaki asintió, al menos no había más víctimas en el caso.

.

N&S

.

Miró con fastidio a la chica que sonreía frente a él, Sasuke la ignoraba por completo, pero ella no captaba la indirecta. ¿Era mucho pedir que lo dejara solo? Siempre, durante el receso, ocupaba la mesa más alejada, esperando que nadie lo molestara, aunque la pelirroja nunca se daba por vencida.

—No me interesa, Karin.

Uchiha respondió tajante, pero ella no desistió.

—Piénsalo, es una buena idea. Todos iremos a celebrar por el fin de curso.

La insistencia de la bermeja le estaba desesperando, aunque su cara seria no lo demostrara. Bufó, recogiendo su mochila y levantándose de su lugar. No deseaba ser partícipe de reuniones aburridas con sus compañeros de clase.

—Estaré ocupado ésta noche.

No esperó otra replica e inició su trayecto hacia el estacionamiento. Recorrió los pasillos de la universidad, ignorando a cualquier individuo a su alrededor. Recordó la noche pasada y quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Había besado a ese estúpido policía para evitar que lo descubriera. A casos extremos, medidas extremas. No podía darse el lujo que su "amado" abuelo supiera de sus salidas a esa parte de la ciudad.

Sasuke no era un _fulano_ que vendía su cuerpo por unos cuantos yenes. Si llegó ahí, fue por cierta persona que nunca apareció, decidió seguirle el juego al sujeto para despistarlo. El nieto del famoso Madara Uchiha, metido en ese tipo de lugar no sería algo fácil de ocultar. Pero nunca imaginó que aquel policía rubio llegara de improvisto. Aunque ese sujeto era un verdadero deleite para la vista. Aquel tipo poseía un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses. Lo notó aún con la poca luz y entre la tela de su gabardina de cuero. No se imaginaba como se vería desnudo.

Chasqueó los labios y negó ligeramente. ¿A quién le importaba cómo se veía? No debía pensar en semejantes estupideces.

Salió del campus, buscó su auto (un Bentley Hunaudieres negro) con la mirada, sacó las llaves quitándole el seguro. Sintió a dos sujetos acercársele por la espalda, pero no le sorprendió, los miró de reojo reconociéndolos de inmediato. Por lo visto, ese día no podría escaparse de la seguridad de Madara.

.

N&S

.

Esa noche por fin era su día libre, y él estaba recostando en el sofá sin hacer nada. Pasó a otro canal sin poner verdadera atención a la pantalla, su mente continuaba llena de imágenes de aquel moreno de sonrisa prepotente. Recordó esos pálidos labios. Seductores labios entreabiertos en espera de un buen pedazo de carne. Lo imaginó arrodillándose frente a él, sujetando su duro miembro y apretándolo con esos delgados labios para hacerle una buena mamada.

No parecía un chico de la calle, su ropa aparentaba de marca y su olor a colonia fina lo mareó. Debía ganar muy bien.

Acomodándose en su lugar, metió su mano dentro del pantalón, ya estaba duro de solo pensar en el moreno, y comenzó un rápido movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Sólo bastó unos segundos para soltar un gutural gemido y derramar su esencia. Miró su mano manchada y arrugó los labios.

No sería mala idea salir esa noche en busca de un buen polvo.

.

N&S

.

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo al entrar al bar, por mucha seguridad de su abuelo siempre terminaba burlándola. Pasó de largo a cualquiera y llegó a la barra, un sujeto con la piel de un extraño color azul le sirvió una copa, sin embargo eso no llamó la atención de Sasuke, sino la pequeña nota que iba con ella. La guardó con rapidez, miró hacia otro lado y tomó el contenido de un solo trago. A punto de levantarse, alguien lo sujetó del hombro, frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza un poco. No obstante, casi escupe el líquido al identificar al sujeto.

—¿Otra vez tú?

—Parece que el destino quiere que continuemos lo de la otra noche.

Uchiha le dio un manotazo, levantándose por fin del banquillo. Era el mismo sujeto del callejón.

—No me interesa.

Jirobo forcejeó con intenciones de arrástralo hasta el baño. Sacó la navaja, pero Sasuke fue más rápido, agarró la botella más grande sobre barra y la estampó contra la cabeza del otro. Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, viendo como Jirobo caía al suelo. Uchiha observó la sangre e intentó huir.

Alguien lo detuvo.

—Al parecer, te gustan bastante los problemas.

Sasuke volteó a prisa, encontrándose con la sonrisa de aquel rubio idiota.

—¡Suéltame!

Naruto negó y sacó su placa.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero esta vez vienes conmigo.

Y nadie ayudó a Sasuke, dejando que Naruto lo sacara del lugar.

.

N&S

.

Namikaze nunca imaginó encontrarse al moreno en ese bar. Aunque no esperó semejante alboroto, llamó a una ambulancia para atender al herido, mientras él llevaría al menor a la comisaria. No estaba en problemas, él fue testigo de quien inició el incidente. Solo quería darle un susto, y de paso, saber todos sus datos. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Sasuke bajó del auto, luciendo las vergonzosas esposas en sus muñecas. Entró a la vieja comisaria guiado por el rubio.

—Aquí pasarás la noche, niñato.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos ante ese insulso apelativo. ¡Tenia veinte años! No era ningún niñato. Sonrió, suponiendo que aquel individuo ignoraba su gran apellido.

—No sabes con quién estás tratando.

Los ojos azules de Naruto lo escanearon sin ningún descaro, y formó una ligera sonrisa.

—No, y me vale una mierda tu apellido.

El moreno solo quedó parado, escuchando el estrepitoso sonido de las rejas oxidadas al cerrarse frente a su nariz.

—Maldito, imbécil —masculló entre dientes.

Naruto volvió a reír. Comenzaba a tener cierta fascinación por esa actitud de gato arisco. Esa sería una larga noche. Ni siquiera le importaba su día libre.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Antes que nada, déjenme darles una ENORME DISCULPA para los que hace tiempo comenzaron a leer este fic, sé que no pude continuarlo como debía u.u ¡Lo admito! ¡Lo confieso y soy culpable XD! No pude seguir con la trama inicial de esta historia, lo que en su momento (hace dos años) me llamó la atención para la historia ahora me parece sin chiste, tal vez porque fue uno de mis primeros trabajos (y por los pocos comentarios, haciéndome creer que nadie lo leía u.u ) Por eso, para no dejarlo en el abandono le hice varias modificaciones (una trama nueva, de hecho) en donde creo que me dará más pauta para darle mejor continuación y que a ustedes no les parezca aburrido. Lo sé, me tardé mucho pero ahora no lo dejare para actualizar cada año XD **_

_**Como ya leyeron en la parte de arriba, tendrá un poco de lenguaje vulgar ¬¬ Pero el punto es el mismo, Naruto en busca del asesino de su padre, pero ya no como un "sufrido y mártir inútil" como lo tenía planeado hace casi dos años ¬¬, sino con carácter, fuerte y demostrando sus habilidades. En conclusión, un Naruto confiable con un gran trayecto como policía :3 (además de que he adquirido cierto gusto por los detectives XD) y un Sasuke que necesita que lo ayuden (?), bueno ya me entenderán en cuanto avance más historia :3 **_

_**También he cambiado la pareja, ahora quiero hacer un NaruSasu, ya que últimamente ha llamado mucho mi atención n.n Dada mis explicaciones, espero le den otra oportunidad a esta historia que parecía se quedaría en el abandono, pero no XD**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora. Me voy, y como siempre cuídense mucho! Por favor, déjenme saber que les parece u.u**_

_**Un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
